The well known used sliding type thin fingerprint sensor package 100, as illustrated in FIG. 1, includes a substrate 110, a fingerprint sensor chip 120, an electrostatic discharge bar 130, at least one bonding wire 140 and an encapsulant 150. The fingerprint sensor chip 120 has an active surface 121 forming a sensing region 124, a back surface 122 and at least one bonding pad 123 located at the exterior of the sensing region 124. The electrostatic discharge bar 130 is disposed on the active surface 121 of the fingerprint sensor chip 120 and located between the sensing region 124 and the bonding pad 123. The bonding wire 140 is applied for electrically connecting a connection pad 112 of the substrate 110 with the bonding pad 123 of the fingerprint sensor chip 120. The encapsulant 150 is formed on an upper surface 111 of the substrate 110 and the active surface 121 of the fingerprint sensor chip 120 so as to encapsulate the bonding wire 140 and exposes the sensing region 124 and the electrostatic discharge bar 130. However, the electrostatic discharge bar 130 of the sliding type thin fingerprint sensor package 100 is actually disposed on the active surface 121 of the fingerprint sensor chip 120, which will cause a complicated manufacturing process. Besides, it is found that the thickness of the sliding type thin fingerprint sensor package 100 cannot be reduced since the fingerprint sensor chip 120 is stacked on the substrate 110 to increase entire thickness of the substrate 110. In addition, since the encapsulant 150 is formed to encapsulate the bonding wire 140, the thickness of the known sliding type thin fingerprint sensor package 100 will be further raised and it is not allowed to encapsulate the electrostatic discharge bar 130 with the encapsulant 150 while forming the encapsulant 150.